The present invention relates to a pneumatic linear vibrator, comprising a piston guide sealed at least on one side and delimited by detachable end parts, a piston, a sound-absorbing pipe, and means for supplying and removing a gaseous or vaporized pressure medium, the relative motion between the guide with the end parts and the piston being effected by automatic alternating supply of the pressure medium to a working volume formed on one face of the piston.
A congeneric compressed-air vibrator with a reciprocatingly movable piston is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 3,031,049. This compressed-air vibrator has a housing which is made of a piece of light-metal section and has four ribs arranged in a cross shape. Arranged in two ribs are the compressed-air supply and compressed-air discharge; the two other ribs serve to accommodate fixing elements. This vibrator has proved successful in practice, but has the disadvantage that it is of relatively complicated construction and is therefor correspondingly expensive.
The object of the inventors is to create a linear vibrator having relative piston motion and consequently controlled, alternating supply of the pressure medium, which linear vibrator is simple to manufacture, requires little maintenance and can be used universally.